


Arguments

by AstroLatte



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fight brings Abe to his breaking point, Mihashi realizes he needs to be more clear about how he truly feels about his catcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

"I just don't know what to do with you anymore!" Abe yelled, and for once he actually meant the furious tone in his voice.

They were standing in Mihashi's living room, alone as the young boy's parents were away for the weekend and their teammates had long since departed. This left the two teens alone with each other and Abe feared it was just a matter of time before he would lose his temper. His frustration had peaked when after an entire night of acting normal (for Mihashi, anyway) the second Tajima and Sakaeguchi left he had reverted to the stumbling, stuttering, nervous mess from the year prior.

"How many games to we have to play together for you to trust me, too?!" Abe shouted, his voice breaking as it bounced off the walls. In front of him, Mihashi stood speechless, his mouth opening and closing as if to say something, but nothing came out. Just squeaks.

Seething, Abe made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. His ability to navigate around Mihashi's house was a testament to how much time he had spent with the light haired boy. He let the water from the faucet run, hoping it could help him focus and calm down. He knew better than to yell at Mihashi. He knew that all it did was cause the skinny boy to close up like a clam shell. Part of Abe really wanted to leave the house entirely - just take his bike and leave. It's not as if they were in the same class and had to see each other Monday morning. Hell, he could easily avoid him until practice and even then they only had to talk strategy, signs and pitch count. And even that was only because he didn't want to lose his starting position, especially after being out with his knee injury all summer.

To be honest, he was going out of his way to spend time with someone who didn't seem to want much to do with him.

Looking back at the water still running, Abe noticed that he had taken two glasses from the cabinet. Even when he was furious at the kid, he was still taking care of Mihashi.

"A-Abe-kun."

Staring at the water, Abe felt himself bristle like a cat. Not even bothering to turn around to face the other boy, his replied slipped through gritted teeth.

"Takaya, Ren," he hissed. "I told you to call me Takaya."

"I-I-" Mihashi stammered and Abe didn't have to turn around to know that the light-haired boy was fidgeting.

"It was your idea," Abe said, feeling his voice crack as it left his mouth. "You asked me if it we could use each other's first names and you never even do it!"

"H-H-Haruna...n-name...f-f-f-f-first..."

Abe didn't need a decoder to realize what Mihashi was referencing and with a bang on the counter, his temper escaped him again.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop comparing yourself to him?!” Abe roared, spinning around on his heel to finally face Mihashi, who looked as defenseless as a lost puppy. “You’re nothing like him! You’re...you’re…”

Abe stopped, no longer trusting his mouth to be able to coherently articulate what he wanted to say. Mihashi blinked rapidly, his own mouth opening and closing. It was a strange moment of both boys wanting to say something with nothing being said. Eventually, it was Abe who gave in, throwing in the towel as he turned back to the sink, filling one glass with water and putting the second cup away. Shutting off the faucet, he turned back to the smaller boy and handed him the glass.

“I’m going home.”

"Wh-wh-"

"It's getting late," Abe said, brushing passed Mihashi as the fairer boy held his glass with shaky hands. He didn’t feel like arguing anymore and felt a wave of exhaustion overtake him as he sat by Mihashi's door to slip his sneakers on. “I should get home for din-”

He stopped when he felt a skinny pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Between his shoulder blades, Abe felt the pressure of someone pushing their forehead against his back. His mind could tell it was Mihashi by the trembling, but the sudden show of affection had the rest of his brain in a blackout.

“I...so sorry...T-Takaya.”

Exhaling slowly, Abe tried to relax himself before he went off on Mihashi again. He knew yelling wouldn’t do anything and deep down he knew the real reason for his frustrations were entirely his own fault. He wanted something from the other boy that he couldn’t _possibly_ provide. Mihashi didn’t think of Abe _that way_ and he needed to get his shit together and stop taking it out on him. It wasn’t anyones fault but his own and Abe knew if he kept exploding like that he wouldn’t just lose his spot on the team, he would lose whatever weird friendship limbo he held with Mihashi.

"Don't be," Abe said, placing his hand on top of Mihashi's over his chest. In the back of his mind he noted how cold it felt. "I got wrapped up over nothing, it's fine."

"No...no it's not."

Surprised at the sudden brashness in his voice, Abe pivoted himself so he could face Mihashi. It was difficult as the other boy was still trying to hide his tearstained face in his shirt, "Ren..."

"I'm a b-b-bad person..."

"No, Ren," Abe said, shaking his head. "You're not a bad person, I just got a little oversensitive. I told you, it’s not-”

His words were cut short when Mihashi raised his head abruptly so he was nose-to-nose with Abe, his face flushed and eyes glassy with unshed tears. Abe felt his heart pounding in his ears, his face warm.

“T-Takaya...m-most im-im-po-”

“Ren, slow down,” Abe said more sternly than he meant, though it was hard to keep an even tone when the boy was so close to him. “I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

“Takaya is...the most…important to me!” Mihashi finally blurted, his breath hot against Abe’s face. If he wasn’t red now, Abe was sure he was pure crimson by this point. “That’s w-why I get so...ner-nervous. I think you’re amazing and...I...I LOVE YOU, TAKAYA!”

Abe felt himself leave his body and the next few moments he was pretty sure he was watching from above their bodies. While he was still trying to process Mihashi’s confession, the smaller boy took this as the perfect opportunity to close the space between them in a clumsy, impromptu kiss.

Suddenly, Abe was back and even though his lips hurt from the impact (leave it to Mihashi to push up with his legs for a kiss) he was kissing the pitcher back with as much gusto as he could muster. Abe had no experience with kissing, as he found relationships troublesome and porn boring, so he found himself following Mihashi’s lead. However, at some point both boys remembered that breathing was important and broke away from each other with desperate, ragged breaths. Within seconds, they were back at each other’s mouths, with Abe pushing Mihashi towards the floor of the hallway. Mihashi’s shirt was had ruffled he and bucked with a start when the cold wood flooring met his skin.

“Ah, sorry,” Abe mumbled against his lips.

“S’right,” Mihashi managed before pulling the taller boy on top of him and Abe’s heart jumped at sight of the pitcher taking such initiative. He felt a pull at his shirt and within seconds his mouth was back on Mihashi’s, feeling daring enough to part his lips slightly. Mihashi took this as a sign, gently allowing his tongue to travel through the other boy’s mouth, and Abe can’t help but notice how much better they work together when its nonverbal communication.

Abe fits himself between Mihashi’s legs, pushing himself as close as possible. Their kisses find a rhythm, though still clumsy with a lack of direction or purpose for anything other than contact. Somewhere along the line Mihashi’s hands found their way under Abe’s shirt, tracing lines along his chest down his stomach to the trail of hair leading to the top of his jeans. Desperately, Abe pushed himself towards Mihashi and with a muffled moan the boy pushes back, and then something vibrates in Abe’s jeans.

Wait, vibrates?

They separate quickly, both boys looking down at Abe’s pants where the boy was hosting two bulges, his throbbing erection and a vibrating cellphone in his front pocket. Pulling away, Abe rolled back on his heels as he reached for his phone. Mihashi followed him up as he flipped the phone open, slowly raising his shirt to leave a trail of kisses on his abdomen. The taller boy frowned as he attempted to sound natural on the phone.

“Hey Mom,” he said, leaning the phone between his shoulder so he could pull Mihashi away with both hands. He felt the boy whisper the word “sleepover” into his palms before kissing each finger. “Yeah, I’m still at Mihashi’s…his parents are away this weekend, so I’m gonna probably stay the night…no, we don’t have practice tomorrow...yeah, that’s the day after...uh huh…” He bristled when he felt that Mihashi’s hands had found their way to his fly, calloused fingers curling around his zipper. “Yeah...okay, I love you too...bye.”

Abe snapped the phone shut, shoving it into his back-pocket this time and looked down at Mihashi with a frown. The light-haired boy retracted his hands quickly, his face pulling between a nervous grin and a confused frown as he managed to say something to explain his actions. With a growl, Abe pounced, pinning Mihashi to the floor gently. Even in his passion infused mind, he knew better than to do anything as stupid as hurt Mihashi. Mihashi’s floundering stopped as Abe began to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses on his neck.

“You...you’re staying over?”

“Yeah,” Abe managed as he licked a particularly sensitive spot on Mihashi’s pulse point, causing a moan that almost drove him to madness.

“Should I...ah...roll out...mmm...futon?”

“No,” Abe said, his voice hot against Mihashi’s ear now. “Bed.”

Instantly, something clicked in Mihashi’s head and Abe almost cried in joy at the successful communication as the tiny boy scurried out from beneath him to take his hand in his own and drag him to his room. They were barely inside for a second before Abe felt Mihashi propel himself forwards, lips crashing against his own again as they tumbled in a mess of limbs onto the bed.

“ACK!” Abe hissed, lunging forward and almost colliding into Mihashi.

“Oh!” Mihashi gasped, looking down at the other boy’s leg. “Was that...your knee? Am I too...heavy?”

“No,” he scoffed, as if Mihashi could ever being too heavy for anything. Abe reached behind himself to pull out whatever it was he landed on. “I landed on a...baseball?”

Mihashi’s weird nervous face was back as Abe raised an eyebrow at the boy. The pitcher stumbled over an apology before leaning over him to gather as many of the rouge balls as he could grab, tossing them to the floor. He took the one from Abe last, dropping it along the side dainty before turning back to the boy. Abe didn’t look amused.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said as their lips crashed together again, Mihashi pushing Abe against the now soft pillows of his bed. Breaking away from his mouth, he leaned against a pillow as Mihashi left open mouthed kisses along his neck as his hands went back to the task of unfastening his jeans. Once they were loose enough, Abe shimmed them off as Mihashi ungracefully kicked off his own shorts. Their shirts quickly followed in a rumbled mess on the floor, amidst a sea of baseballs.

Abe felt his face warm as Mihashi settled again between his legs, the bulges in their boxers touching. Swallowing hard, Mihashi looked down at him so quick his hair flew into his eyes causing him to blink rapidly. Smiling, Abe reached up to push the light-haired boy’s bangs from his face, his hand dropping from his forehead to his cheek. The act of affection was small, but Abe saw some tension drop from Mihashi’s shoulders as he cupped the other boy’s hand on his face.

“T-Takaya,” he said gently and Abe swore he felt his heart explode at that very moment. He swallowed a lump in his throat hard as he pushed down the sudden urge to cry, not wanting to spook the other boy.

“Ren...I…” he stopped, his voice sounding shaky, but he knew he had to say it. He should’ve said it properly before, and especially with Mihashi if it wasn’t out in black-and-white, who knows what crazy ideas could grow. Taking a breath, he looked up and their eyes met, as they had a hundred times across the mound. “I love you.”

Mihashi’s face flushed above him, and Abe tried not to take offense to the fact that the boy actually was surprised by the words. However, he took refuge in his face and the overwhelming happiness he expressed before letting out an excited, “M-me too! I love Takaya, too!”

The pitcher leaned forward for a kiss, and Abe couldn’t help but feel fuzzy about the entire situation. This situation had started in a fight and ended in...whatever this was.

His thoughts were shot from his mind when he felt Mihashi rub himself against his bulge, causing him to moan loudly. Abe felt embarrassed and looked up at Mihashi to see the other boy watching him through hooded eyes, like he was the most precious thing in the world. He moved again and Abe’s voice hitched in his throat.

Mihashi’s pace increased before steadying out, with Abe rolling his hips in an awkward, clumsy rhythm. Abe gripped Mihashi’s shoulder with one hand and his bicep with the other, trying to be mindful of his grip but losing himself quickly. Above him, he heard Mihashi moaning bits of words, his name, and other noises that his heated mind couldn’t comprehend. He bucked his hips as he came undone in his boxers, throwing his head back on the pillow with a groan as Mihashi pushed himself passed his own limit. They collapsed onto his bed in a sticky, sweaty mess, breathing heavily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Astrolatte here! Hope you liked this one-shot.   
> Love me? Hate me? Want to cry over gay baseball boys with me? Find me over at tumblr: http://astrolatte.tumblr.com/


End file.
